Latch systems for a closure assembly of a vehicle typically include a latch mechanism having a fork bolt or a ratchet, which engages a striker in locking engagement. The latch mechanism is typically attached to the closure assembly, and the striker is typically attached to a body of the vehicle. However, it should be appreciated that the relative positions of the latch mechanism and the striker may be reversed, with the striker attached to the closure assembly, and the latch mechanism attached to the body. Locking engagement between the fork bolt and the striker provides a latching force that secures the closure assembly relative to the body of the vehicle. The closure assembly may include, but is not limited to a side passenger door, a rear cargo door, or a rear liftgate.
The latch mechanism typically includes a bumper that engages the striker as the closure assembly moves into a closed position to prevent over travel of the striker relative to the fork bolt. The bumper is manufactured from a compressible, resilient material that absorbs energy. The closure assembly, and more specifically, the striker, compresses at least a portion of the bumper when moving into the closed position. The amount or volume of the bumper that is compressed during closure affects the effort required to move the closure assembly into the closed position, i.e., the closing effort. If the striker engages a larger area of the bumper, the closing effort is greater, whereas if the striker engages a smaller area of the bumper, the closing effort is less.
Due to manufacturing and/or assembly tolerances and variations, the relative sideway or transverse positions between the striker and the latch mechanism may vary. Accordingly, the latch system must account for this lateral variation, while maintaining a consistent closing effort.